


Poker Face

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of SHIELD. This story takes place after 1x04 Eye Spy. Fitz tries to beat Ward at poker, but has to give up when Skye tells him she might see him naked. What to do next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

Fitz rushed out of the room. He didn't fancy being seen naked by his crush. Why? Why did he have to ask Skye out of all people to help him cheat? Thinking back he would rather loose a poker game to Ward than being seen naked by her.  
He ran down the stairs and entered the lab. Simmons was working on one of her projects. Another dead animal. Bloody hell, why did she always have to disect something.  
"Fitz, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him. "I thought you and Ward were playing poker."  
"I was but..."  
"You lost? I thought you had a system" she took her gloves off and looked at him.  
"I have...I did...uh, bloody hell... Skye" he muttered.  
"Skye? I don't understand."  
"I asked her to help me using the glasses" Fitz explained.  
"Oh Fitz" Simmons scolded.  
"I know. But I really wanted to beat Ward. He is always so sure of himself that I wanted to teach him a lesson."  
"Seems like you were taught a lesson." Fitz looked away, ashamed to look at his friend. "Where are the glasses now?"  
"Skye has them. She said she would give them to Coulson once my poker game with Ward was over. I guess she will wait until Ward leaves the lounge. Why?"  
"I have an idea" Simmons said with a mischievious grin. "Go get Skye." Fitz looked at her like she was out of her mind but went to get Skye nevertheless.  
It didn't take him long and he returned to the lab together with Skye.  
"What up, Jemma?" Skye asked.  
"Fitz told me about what you guys did or rather wanted to do. I think we should do it. You and me" she said pointing at Skye.   
"Care to explain?" Skye asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
"While we ask Ward to play a poker game with us, Fitz prepares everything in your bunk. This time he will wear the glasses."  
"What?" bith Skye and Fitz asked.   
"But I don't want him to see me naked!" Skye protested.  
"Don't be silly, he won't be able too. It's like seeing a radiography image" Simmons explained.  
"So, you are saying Skye wouldn't have seen me naked? I could have beaten Ward at poker" Fitz concluded.  
"Yes. But you can't go back now and tell him you changed your mind. But we can go and tell him that you folded and that we wanted to see how good he really was."  
"What if he says no?" Skye asked her.  
"Then we will insist. He will give in eventually. So, you in?"  
"Yes" both Skye and Fitz answered.  
"Ok, let's do this."  
An hour later Ward was playing poker with the two younger females of his team and he was losing. Badly. He had no clue how they did it, but they must be cheating. No one was that good at poker. And he was a specialist after all. He needed to find out how the girls did it, otherwise he would be broke by the end of that evening.


End file.
